


Learning Basic in the Library

by DopamineLover



Series: The Tatooine Padawan at Temple [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Books, Language Barrier, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Misunderstandings, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Tatooine Culture (Star Wars), Tatooine Folklore (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineLover/pseuds/DopamineLover
Summary: Anakin knew Basic, okay? Really, he did! He spoke it all the time back at Watto’s shop with off-worlders and he’s never had a problem. And let’s set something else straight too: Anakin can read. He’s not dumb. He reads Huttese like no-one’s business. He just can’t read Basic. Can’t write in it either. Which, honestly, hasn’t been an issue until the first day of classes at the Temple.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Tatooine Padawan at Temple [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061420
Comments: 14
Kudos: 357
Collections: Tales From Tatooine





	Learning Basic in the Library

Anakin knew Basic, okay? Really, he did! He spoke it all the time back at Watto’s shop with off-worlders and he’s never had a problem. He’s been speaking it the entire time he’s been at the Temple too! And he’s been doing a really good job of remembering words in Basic for the past week.

And let’s set something else straight too: Anakin can read. He’s not dumb. He reads Huttese like no-one’s business. And he can read and write in the curling symbols of Ammattaka, the slave language. But no, he can’t read basic. Can’t write in it either. Which, honestly, hasn’t been an issue. On Tatooine, everything was written in Huttese, if things were written down at all. Which would’ve never been an issue if he wasn’t taken to Coruscant.

So now, Anakin has a big problem. Everything had been fine, he hadn’t actually read anything in the past week, Huttese or Basic, until today. He started school today. And in his opinion, it is anything but fun, despite what Obi-Wan told him.

His first problem with school was, well, he’s never been to school before. The schools on Tatooine were only for the free kids. And he worked every day, so there never would’ve been time to go to school and waste time playing and adding and writing. He learned everything he needed from Mom, from the older kids, from Grandmother, from the older slaves, and on his own too. After all, no one taught him about mechanics, but he’s certainly one of the best repairmen in their part of Tatooine. While it might’ve been nice, school was certainly overrated and unnecessary in his opinion.

So really, he had no idea what to expect of school. But he doesn’t like it. When he got there early like Obi-Wan told him, none of the kids talked to him, which is his second problem. Actually, most of them went silent when he entered the classroom, already seated in their groupings. He could hear a few of them whisper about him, the words “slave” and “Tatooine” floated around like sand in a storm: it stuck to everything. So, Anakin took the lone seat up front, feeling all their eyes on him, until his teacher, Master Till, arrived. Which leaves him here, staring at the board Master Till is writing on, confused at the symbols up there. They certainly aren’t Huttese, the letters are too loopy. Huh, guess it must be Basic then. What else would they use at the Temple? Well, if he can’t read the board, he’ll just have to listen to Master Till and take notes on what he says. And yes, his notes are in Huttese. He doesn’t dare use Ammattaka in public. So he keeps his holopad just a little closer to himself so that the other students don’t have more ammo to make fun of him. Why couldn’t things just be simple?

He somehow survives class, thank _Ar-Amu_. Master Till and the other students never looked at his notes, never asked him to read the board, and in all ways, never once interacted with him. Which is good, Anakin decides, he’s used to staying in the shadows, speaking only when spoken to, and letting core-worlders think whatever they’d like. Getting noticed as a slave is never good. Better to be thought of as stupid or quiet and obedient.

But he knows his luck won’t keep him going forever. He needs to learn Basic. Fast. His first thought is to go to the Jedi Temple library that Obi-Wan showed him two days ago. He said that he’s always allowed to go there and read, anytime he’d like. So, that’s his first step. Tatooine never had any libraries that Anakin knew of. Actually, he’d only ever seen two books that were meant for reading instead of inventory stock and transactions. Mom had two in their quarters. They were so cool, Anakin loved feeling the pages and smelling the ink on paper. And once he was old enough, he loved reading them. One was in Huttese, a book on different injuries and medicines and how to treat different sicknesses. Anakin was never really interested in it, but reading was always cool. The other was hidden in the wall of their quarters. It’s written in Ammattaka, written by great-great-great grandmother Skywalker, when she walked out of the Desert with her name and the messages of _Ar-Amu_ , of prophecy and of advice. It even had a few stories of Leia, the dragon. But it was so skinny and so old, that Mom never let him read it alone, or really touch it. He had to be oh so careful pulling it out and Mom would turn the pages instead. The swirling letters filled the page like the winds, and Anakin always loved hearing Mom read it. If only she were here to help him now.

The library was as overwhelming as the first time he came in, hiding behind Obi-Wan. The ceiling was huge, the shelves went too high, and the rows and rows of books were a maze for him to get lost in. But he can’t chicken out now. Anakin has to start learning basic. There has to be some books in Huttese that explain Basic. Or, maybe a book that’s in Huttese and Basic. Oh man, how is he going to find a book like that? This is going to take forever. Well, he better get started.

Anakin walks to the back of the library, in a section where there’s no masters or padawans trying to watch him and murmur “slave”, “chosen one”, or “Tatooine.” Honestly, he’s gotten tired of everyone taking so much notice of him. He misses fitting in. He misses his friends. He misses his family. He misses Mom. A whole lot. No, no he can’t cry now. He’s got a job to do. He has to learn Basic. On his own.

Step one is to find a book that is in Huttese. _That_ he can read. Okay, he just has to start looking. Anakin starts at the shelves at his eye level, looking at all the spines, some wide, some skinny like Mom’s Ammattaka book, some bright colors, others falling apart from years and years of use. He searches all the shelves he can possibly see without a ladder for a half hour before he comes across a title he can read. _Power Vacuums and the Outer Rim_. Perfect. That’s probably about how the Hutts and other gangsters and slavers took over Tatooine and other planets. He knows enough about the Hutts to make his way through the book. Mom certainly told him enough stories from when they were owned by Gardulla, not that any were really nice ones.

Anakin eyes the book next to it. It looks the same in color and shape, but definitely in Basic. Well, he’ll have to try and see if they really are the same book by reading. This is going to be a lot harder than he thought. With a huff, Anakin grabs both books and finds an even more secluded corner of the library. He really doesn’t need any nosy padawans or other jedi wondering what he’s doing. Even on Tatooine, rumors spread like fires. If they find out he doesn’t know Basic, they’ll definitely ship him back to Watto. Which, ok, Mom would be there, but also Anakin really wants to be a good Jedi. That’s what Mom wanted for him anyways.

Anakin opens both books to find a similar format to the pages on both. Oh, thank Force. He’d bet money they were the same book now, well, if he were ever allowed to bet. He can read the Huttese one, it states the title again and the author on the very first page. Perfect. Should be easy. Except he doesn’t know which words are supposed to be “vacuum” or “power” or even “outer rim.” This is going to be a whole lot harder, if he can even manage it. Maybe he should’ve found a book on something practical where memorizing those characters and words would help in everyday Jedi life. But he already spent so long finding this book! How is he supposed to find another set like this that he can read? He just has to keep trying.

It’s about another half hour later and Anakin is the most frustrated he’s ever been. He can’t read any of this! He can’t even remember which words were supposed to be “sand” or “government”! And they won’t even help him in Master Till’s class. With a groan, Anakin puts his books down on the floor and curling his arms around his knees. There’s no way he can pull this off. But he _has_ to!

“Padawan Skywalker,” a voice startles him out of his dismay. He nearly jumps from the floor, whipping his head to see the old lady. Oh right, _librarian_. That’s what Obi-Wan said she’s called. “I am Master Nu, I am the head librarian here,” she continues. “It is nice to see you using the library so soon.”

“Hi, Master Nu,” Anakin greets her, looking up at her from where he’s still seated on the floor. What else is he supposed to say? What if he’s doing something wrong? Obi-Wan said he could come here anytime, what if he wasn’t supposed to read these books or be in this section?

“Is there any way I can help you, today? I know that the library can be overwhelming at first. There are so many volumes and archives here.” She smiles at Anakin, small and light, but she smiles kindly, like she’s genuinely happy to help him. It’s the kind of smile _depur_ can never manage and the smile that Anakin would see on Grandmother or the older slaves. Maybe she really can help him.

“Uh, do you uh, do you have any books in Huttese?” Anakin closes the books he abandoned next to him and makes his way to his feet, hugging them close. Maybe she knows of more books he can look at.

“We have books in many languages, but very few in Huttese. Still, there are some. What is it that you are looking for?” She eyes him and the twin books he’s holding. “Something on the Outer Rim?”

“No, it doesn’t matter.” Actually, something _not_ on power and government would be awesome. Something that’s actually interesting and helpful to Jedi life.

“Alright then, follow me,” she turns swiftly, expecting him to follow, so he trots along beside her, trying to recognize all the turns she’s making and the direction they’re headed so he can come back here tomorrow to learn more. But the library really is a maze, and he doesn’t think he’d even be able to find his way out, let alone come back. “We typically keep books in other languages than Basic in a separate section, Padawan. But some are more fitted to the normal organization. If you are ever confused, you can search in the database.” Right, Obi-Wan told him about that. Although he absolutely has no idea how to do that since the computers were all in Basic. “Or, you are always welcome to ask for my help,” she gives him a small smile again that makes Anakin smile in return. Yes, he’ll probably be asking for her help a lot more.

“Here,” she stops in the middle of a row, “this shelf holds our books in Huttese. Perhaps this one,” she grabs a thin book that looks barely used off the shelf, “will be of more interest.” Anakin looks at the book’s cover, _The History of Podracing_. Wow, that’s definitely more interesting. He’d love to read that! Wow, would he be in a book like that after Boonta Eve?

“And perhaps, some of these,” she grabs a few off that are super thin, their covers are soft, and Anakin can only read one before she places the quickly growing stack in his arms, _The Dragon of the Desert_. Wow! Like Leia? Like the story in the Skywalker book? “This one is on krayt dragons, you might find it interesting fiction.”

“It’s just _krayt_ , Master Nu,” Anakin giggles. “You don’t have to call them dragon dragons.” That’s so silly. But maybe it has to do with the translation from Huttese to Basic. The pause he gets in return has him panicking. Oh no, he just laughed at a Jedi master, oh no. She’s probably going to have to punish him now. Or get Obi-Wan to do it. But the look on her face isn’t anger, or irritation. Instead, she looks like she agrees with Anakin at the ridiculousness of the word.

“You are correct, Padawan. Many people do not understand Huttese, and so they mistake the name from translation,” she smiles a little brighter and returns to her book search. She picks up a few more that Anakin doesn’t read fast enough before she finds another.

“I have two more special books I’d like to give you. Come with me,” she says before leaving the Huttese section. Anakin quickly follows, making sure to not drop any of the books carefully balanced in his arms. Oh no, she’s going to give him something in Basic and he won’t be able to read it. What if she asks him about it? He doesn’t want her to know he can’t read Basic and after her kindness, he doesn’t want to disappoint her either. Well, he’ll do what he has to. Even if it’s trying to lie to a jedi master.

They end up at a computer off in a small room, which Anakin has to guess is her office. It’s small but cozy, with multiple plush chairs and a soft carpet that Anakin wishes he could feel under bare feet instead of his too-big-shoes. It takes her only a minute to find some thin books once again in her drawers. Except some aren’t bound like normal books. They have a tiny staple in the upper corner. Maybe they were too tiny to bind normally.

“These, Padawan, are the only books I want you to write in,” she places them on top of his large stack in his arms. Anakin’s happiness deflates. They’re in Basic. He can’t even read in them. Let alone write in. “You may have to ask Master Kenobi for some help. But I assure you, he will be more than happy to help.” Right, like he’ll ask Obi-Wan for help. He can’t let him know either that he’s dumb or doesn’t know Basic. He’ll ask for a new padawan if he finds out. It’s only been a week anyways. There has to be some annoying return policy on padawans, just like the junk Watto had him sell.

“You may not believe me,” she looks into his eyes and Anakin feels like he’s back on Tatooine, seeing Grandmother’s wisdom and earnestness, “but Obi-Wan will be more than happy to help you learn Basic.”

Anakin’s jaw drops.

She knows? How does she know he can’t read Basic? He never told her! This must be some other crazy Jedi trick he doesn’t know about. His wide eyes must give him away as she now chuckles at him.

“I am also quite happy to help, Padawan. In fact, I would like you to return these two books in three days. That way I can see your progress and give you new ones.” Ok, he could do that. He can at least try. Mom always said trying was better than accepting failure. “And this,” she pulls a very thick book onto his pile, “is for you to keep. It does not have to be returned in two weeks like the others.” Anakin reads the title, _Basic-Huttese Dictionary_. Whatever _dictionary_ means. “It will help you translate words between the two.” Oh. Woah. Wizard, that’s so cool. Who knew there were whole books dedicated to that.

“Woah, thank you, Master Nu,” Anakin breathes, in awe of the help he’s received. Her smile never falters.

“It is my pleasure, Padawan. However, I need to ask you a favor.” She picks up two more books that are clearly in Basic. Anakin has no hopes of knowing what they say. “I need you to deliver these two to Master Kenobi for me. Can you do that?”

He nods a yes, thanks her a couple more times and is escorted out when he admits he has no idea how to find the entrance to the library. This is so wizard! He didn’t even know he could take the books outside of the library and keep them for a while. This is going to help him learn so much quicker. 

He practically runs through the halls, he’s so excited to get to his and Obi-Wan’s quarters and start reading his new books! Well, he’s a little nervous to try and do the packets Master Nu gave him, especially since there’s no way he’s asking Obi-Wan for help. But the other books are going to be so cool! And maybe he can recognize translations in the dictionary to try and recognize words. Plus, he has to get started super soon so he can be ready for classes. Ugh, and do his homework for Master Till.

Thank the Force, Anakin finds his shared quarters empty of Obi-Wan so he can slip into his room with his Huttese books a secret. Sure, Master Nu said he could ask Obi-Wan, but that’s so not happening. He can do this on his own. Or, well, with Master Nu’s help.

Anakin didn’t realize he fell asleep until he heard the door to the quarters sliding open. Obi-Wan must be home. Reaching out into the Force confirms it, so Anakin pulls himself off the floor and his surrounding circle of books. He closes what he had open and slides his new favorite books ever under the bed. Obi-Wan doesn’t need to see him reading Huttese.

“Anakin?” he hears Obi-Wan call for him outside of his bedroom. He’s almost out of the room when he remembers the promise he made to Master Nu. Grabbing the books for Obi-Wan and steeling his nerves, Anakin opens his door to run to Obi-Wan.

“Hi Master!” Believe it or not, Anakin likes Obi-Wan. Sure, he seems stressed all the time and is still sad about his own master dying, but he’s been really kind to Anakin so far. And he’s the nicest person Anakin has ever had to call “master.” And that counts for a lot in his book, even if he doesn’t like having to still call someone “master”. But Obi-Wan is cool, the coolest of all the jedi, if you ask Anakin.

“Hello there, Anakin,” Obi-Wan smiles, placing his cloak on the chair back. “How was your first day at school?”

“Fine. But today after school I went to the library! And it was so wizard! There’s so many books and Master Nu helped me find some really cool ones and I got to take them home to read! And Master Nu gave me some books to give to you!” Anakin barely breathes between sentences before he’s climbing onto his own chair next to where Obi-Wan is sitting, thrusting the two books at his teacher.

And the response is absolutely not what he was expecting. Obi-Wan does not say “thank you,” he doesn’t look pleased, he definitely doesn’t look like he was expecting to receive any books at all. Oh no, Anakin must’ve made a mistake. Should he have waited to give the books? Are they the wrong ones? No, Anakin looks over and confirms that the titles are in Basic, completely illegible to him. But silence hangs as Obi-Wan continues to look puzzled, reading the titles for himself before flipping the books over to read more words on them.

“Master Nu had you bring these to me?” Obi-Wan asks, still reading the back covers. Oh no, here it comes. Anakin must be in trouble. He shouldn’t’ve listened to Master Nu. Obi-Wan doesn’t like them. And now Anakin’s going to get punished for it.

“Yes,” Anakin quietly answers. He worries his lip and starts to fidget in his seat. It was only a matter of time before Obi-Wan got angry with something he did. He’s lucky he even got this far. Watto always got mad at least every other day with whatever Anakin did. Anakin is met with more silence until his master finally tears his eyes away from the book and to Anakin.

“What else did Master Nu give you?” At this point, Anakin’s not sure if sharing his own books will help or hurt this situation. But he’s no jedi yet, and you can’t fool a jedi. Everyone knows that. So, he gets up and retrieves the books under his bed.

“Master Nu gave me these,” his voice is small and he can’t seem to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. “This one is on pod racing, and this one is a story about dragons, and this one is another fiction story.” Anakin slides the Huttese books across the table. Obi-Wan probably won’t be able to read them. “And uh, this one is a dictionary, Master Nu explained it to me already,” he slides the largest book over before holding the paper packets in front of him, too embarrassed to really show Obi-Wan these. “And Master Nu said I should write in these. And uh, she said that I should get your help before I give them back to her.” Anakin can’t bear to look at his new master. The packet’s white page and large letters is much more interesting right now.

“Oh, Anakin. I had no idea – you know you can ask me anything.” Obi-Wan places his hands out palm up. This is his sign for Anakin to give his own hands up. Something about Anakin the choice for physical contact. It sounded like complete bantha fodder to him, but there was something nice to choose what happens to him. Even in the small things. So Anakin gives his hands over, his small palms engulfed by Obi-Wan’s. He can see out of his periphery that Obi-Wan is looking at him, trying to get eye contact, but Anakin is so embarrassed he can’t do that.

“Anakin, I am your teacher. Above anything else, my role as your master is to teach you everything I can about the Jedi way. Even if that’s how to read Basic.” At that, Anakin submits to the eye contact and can see a sadness in his master’s eyes. Not too much pity, mostly sadness. “I am sorry you did not feel like you could ask me for help. But I assure you, it is my honor to be able to teach you. I am always happy to help, alright?”

Anakin nods in response. Huh, Master Nu was right. Obi-Wan is happy to help him learn.

“You’re not going to send me back for being dumb?”

“No, Anakin. You are never going to be sent back. Not as long as I can do something about it,” Obi-Wan gives him a smile like Master Nu, maybe a little sadder.

“Okay,” Anakin lets that sink in. Does Obi-Wan really mean that? That he’s never going back to slavery? It sounds too good to be true. “Can you help me with this then? Master Nu said I should bring it back filled in, in three days. And uh, I can’t even read it.”

Obi-Wan gives his hands a squeeze before pulling Anakin’s chair closer to him, making him giggle at the movement. He slides the packet over, quickly reading the first page.

“This is the alphabet in Basic. We’re going to draw each letter and go over words that begin with that letter…”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I tried my best to incorporate my very very basic knowledge of Ammattaka from this site into the story. Anyways I hope you enjoyed little Anakin! He's trying his absolute best.
> 
> Obi-Wan's books were "Teaching a Language: Do's and Don't's for Parents" and "Huttese for Beginners." I like to think Master Nu is here to help Obi-Wan teach his padawan.


End file.
